El fruto de la promesa
by inesUchiha
Summary: - ¡Sakura! - Otra vez esa sensación de mi cuerpo, ¡soy una pervertida sin control! Sakura concéntrate en las palabras y no en su excitante voz. - Te hice la promesa de que regresaría, no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a tardar en volver, necesitaba sanar por completo las heridas que no querían cicatrizar en mi corazón. / Siempre has sido luz, Sakura


**El fruto de la promesa **

Se suma un día más desde tu partida, con la misma rutina de siempre. Despertar antes que la alarma, mirar el techo mientras intento vanamente no aterrizar mis pensamientos en ti, levantarme de la cama y tomar una ducha teniendo la idea de que quizás eso me distraiga un poco de la realidad, que grave error al considerar eso como un escape de ti, las paredes azules de mi baño solo me transportan a mis recuerdos al día en el que mis amigos evitan hablar en mi presencia ya que no saben cuál será mi reacción al escuchar tu nombre, que triste es causar lástima a mis amigos. Cada día me propongo a salir con una sonrisa ante todos, pero la aldea entera sabe que mi brillo sin ti no es el mismo y aunque quiera disimularlo no tengo la maestría suficiente para convencerlos. Incluso Sai, que apenas está siendo consciente de sus propios sentimientos, me lo dijo una vez.

- ¡Hola Fea! Todavía sigues llorando por Uchiha.- ¡Ni siquiera lo pregunto! Fue una afirmación y según yo, ¡tenía dotes de actriz!

Decido que ya es tiempo de salir de la ducha, tanto tiempo estar bajo el agua me puede volver loca con tantos recuerdos. Escojo algo sencillo para ponerme, pero algo llama mi atención, es una foto del equipo siete antes de que Sasuke se fuera por segunda ocasión de la aldea, y como siempre es inevitable...

**FLASH BACK**

- Sakura. - escuché salir de sus labios - Prometo que volveré, pero no puedes ir conmigo. Fui yo el culpable de tanto desastre, soy el responsable y por lo tanto tengo que pagar. Gracias a Kakashi mi castigo no será estar en un calabozo toda mi vida o la pena de muerte.

No podía evitar que con cada palabra las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos haciendo más difícil la tarea de retenerlos. Quería gritar y decirle que no era justo para ninguno de los dos que él estuviera solo y que yo no pudiera darle el amor que tanto necesita, ya era suficiente el estarse culpando de algo que él no pidió, de algo que fue producto de que su vida entera fue manipulada por gente que le quería hacer daño y que en cierto punto lo lograron. Pero, por más que quisiera decirle todo aquello, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

- Sas... Sasuke por fa...- fui interrumpida por un pequeño casi efímero dolor en mi frente. Era Sasuke quien me había golpeado levemente con sus dedos índice y corazón, ese curioso gesto que me hizo sonrojar.

- Sakura. - no podía evitar estremecerme cada vez que su ronca y sexy voz pronunciaba mi nombre como si estuviera saboreando cada sílaba - Escucha atentamente porque no lo volveré a repetir. - me perdí en su mirada y solo puede asentir ligeramente con la cabeza mientras seguía nadando en la profundidad de sus ojos, ojos que en un pasado reflejaban odio, venganza y rencor contra todo y todos, que prometían a todo aquél que se atreviera a mirarlos una muerte larga y dolorosa, los mismos ojos que hoy me veían de forma cálida y con una promesa escrita en ellos.- Prometo por mi honor y mi apellido Uchiha que regresaré siendo tú la primera en saberlo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ya han pasado tres largos años, tres años en los que he visto cómo Naruto ha hecho una hermosa familia junto a la mujer que ama, Hinata. Tres años en los que Sai e Ino han formalizado su relación, incluso Chouji se casó con karui una de las allegadas del Raikague. ¿Y yo? Me la paso todas las noches siendo acompañada por mis lágrimas que sucumben ante tu recuerdo y por los días mostrando la fortaleza que no tengo. Sé que volverás pero no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar. Debí exigirte que me dijeras el día en que volverías, pero hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte.

- Sakura-san, Ladry Tsunade la solicita de emergencia en el hospital.- Que fea forma de sacarme de mis pensamientos y que Anbu tan atrevido por entrar sabiendo que estoy sin ropa en la habitación. Pero así como entro, en un puff desapareció. ¡Adiós día de descanso, bienvenido día laborioso y desgastador!

Exactamente eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando salí del hospital ¡casi 24 horas metida en ese infierno! Estoy realmente cansada gasté mucho chakra al curar heridas de gravedad y esa operación de casi 9 horas termino por darme jaque mate. Gracias a Kami-sama, Tsunade me dejó ir a casa. Las calles de la aldea están desiertas soy la única loca caminando a estas horas, pero tampoco serían tan estúpidos como para tratar de enfrentarse a la alumna de Lady Tsunade que la ha superado en fuerza bruta, todo mundo sabe que tengo la fuerza de mil elefantes juntos en un solo puño. Son demasiados inteligentes al no meterse conmigo.

Tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no alcancé a ver cómo una sombra se colocaba a unos metros de mí. Sentí el impacto de mi cuerpo contra algo firme y a la vez suave.

- Pero quién carajo no se fija por dónde ca...- esa fragancia, mi cerebro me indicaba que esa fragancia yo la conocía, no, no, ¡no puede ser cierto! Era inconfundible esa fragancia para mí, desprendía el aroma de los árboles en su esplendor, al pasto recién podado, a hierba buena y menta. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición pero aún no me atreví a levantar mi rostro para confirmar si era cierto o era otra ilusión que mi mente anhelante había creado para mí.

- ¿Sasuke?- pregunté aun sin levantar el rostro- Te extrañé, Sakura- en ese momento mi cerebro hizo "click" y fui consciente de que me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura cosa que agradecí porque dudo mucho que mis piernas temblorosas me mantengan de pie por sí solas. - ¿Realmente eres tú?- pude decir en apenas un susurro ahogado por la impresión de verlo y sentirlo tan cerca.

- ¿A quién más esperabas?- me pregunto entre dientes y por un tenue momento pude ver una chispa rojiza en sus ojos como si le costara trabajo controlar el sharingan incluso apretó más el agarre en mi cintura. ¡Ja! Toma eso Uchiha por lo menos nos podemos desquitar un poco de lo mucho que esperamos por ti, era lo que gritaba mi inner como una loca desquiciada.

- No es eso, Sasuke. Es que no puedo creer que realmente seas tú. Fueron tres años, Sasuke, ¡tres! ¿Sabes lo que es? Me sentí muy sola este tiempo, tanto que llegué a envidiar a los demás.- el solo se dedicaba a observarme en silencio y con una sonrisa en sus labios, caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¡trágame tierra!

- Sakura.- Otra vez esa sensación de mi cuerpo, ¡soy una pervertida sin control! Sakura concéntrate en las palabras y no en su excitante voz. - Te hice la promesa de que regresaría, no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a tardar en volver, necesitaba sanar por completo las heridas que no querían cicatrizar en mi corazón. Nunca imaginé que serían tres años. Perdón por hacerte esperar pero siendo sincero fui egoísta todo este tiempo, porque tenía la certeza de que el tiempo que tardara, ibas a estar esperándome con los brazos abiertos, eso era lo que me motivaba a redimirme, a ser alguien mejor para ti ya que no merecías a alguien tan oscuro como yo. Siempre has sido luz, Sakura y yo no quería corromperte con mi oscuridad. - No podía creerlo, Sasuke ha dicho más de una palabra ¡Oh vamos! ¡Joder! ¿Quién pensaría que éste hombre que solo te respondía con monosílabos o te ignoraba completamente me estuviera diciendo la oración más larga de su vida. - ¡Sakura! ¿Me estás poniendo atención? - Estaba enojado y yo aun no salía del shock de lo recién descubierto.

- Estás hablando mucho. - fue lo único que pude articular entre tanta emoción junta, lo sé no tengo corazón, al ser tan insensible y no prestar la atención debida, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar reproche y a su ego dolido ¡La madre que te parió Sakura! no pude evitar reír por un momento al ver su ligero sonrojo y como ladeaba el rostro tratando de mantener el orgullo Uchiha intachable. - Quiero estar segura de algo. - dije cuando pare de reírme de él, la seriedad se pudo palpar en el ambiente - Sasuke re...- volví a ser interrumpida, por eso me gustaban sus ojos porque ante ellos me volví un libro abierto y las palabras a veces sobraban.

- Sí, Sakura.- Oh por Kami debería ser un delito que utilice esa voz y esa sonrisa hipnotizante en mi contra.- No te preocupes, Señora Uchiha, uno de mis planes en la vida es renacer mi clan y para ello se necesita tiempo. - Sentía mi rostro arde ante sus insinuaciones y al ser invadido mi espacio.

La distancia entre nuestros labios desaparecía, podía deleitarme con la sensación de su aliento fresco acariciando mi rostro. En ningún momento nuestros ojos perdieron contacto pidiéndose permiso el uno al otro por lo que tenían planeado hacer, fue un beso suave entre dos inexpertos, un beso que atestiguaba y daba por hecho el cumplimiento de una promesa realizada hace tres años. Un beso que fue el principio de la unión entre dos amores que por mucho tiempo pasaron por pruebas pero que lucharon hasta el final ante ellas. Una unión que da fruto, y un fruto que se hace carne, carne que tiene por nombre Sarada Uchiha.


End file.
